The Female of the Species
by ChibiPencil
Summary: When ships sailed the jeweled sea of space a sailor found a mermaid.Where is Alexa?All she wants is to go home. Criticisim and advice is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

She felt so heavy,but weightless and the same time.

Alexa could hear them.

They sounded so far away..like she was underwater.

She tried to hear them,but for the equal of her effort,they faded away until there was only white then dense black.

Hot air rolled over her in little eddies and streams like a etheral blanket.

Alexa opened her eyes as much as she could.

Nothing but blurs and smears,everything looked like a painting she did kindergarden.

Alexa's lungs sampled the air only to find it heavy,and painfully hot.

Her body lurched and her back arched as she fought to proform a simple cough.

She felt like she had been floating weightlessly for a long time,and now someone had turned to gravity back on.

But they screwed up and set it on Jupiter instead Earth.

Alexa twisted her body until she was on her side

Breathing was easier on her side,if you could really consider coughing,gagging,and wheezing while you're trying to breath something easy.

The air tasted terrible,but she made herself get used to it after realizing her body had been freezing and this atmosphere was allowing her a quick recovery.

Why the hell was she so cold? Had she been caught in an avalanche...? Had they just dug her out..?

Alexa head swam with half completed thoughts until she felt herself being lifted up into someones arms.

It was alive.

Da'rix-na had a sudden,overwhelming feeling that he had just set wheels in motion.

The feeling made his skin crawl.

He stepped away from the now open capsule as the ooman writhed and gasped for breath.

The last thing he wanted was trouble,and no creature,great or small,EVER took it well when faced with a Yuatja. Assuming that this one hadn't already met yuatja.

The mark upon her forehead had made him curious enough to open the capsule that it slept in.

It's breathing had clamed and were comming in steady rythms,a bit labored,but steady. It was really surprising that the ooman came back to life so quickly,or at all.

Da'rix-na came closer and regaurded the ooman.

First he noticed it was a female ooman by the was it was shaped. All curvy,but also that she was naked.

His eyes sqinched up and he looked around nervously,searching for something to cover her up with. He remembered there was a arichid silk in his prize hull that he could cover her with.

Da'rix-na started to walk out of the room then stopped. What if it woke up..? He didn't want some ooman running around naked on his ship...that's gross.

He went to the capsule and fanned away some foggy mist. Dispite the fact they weren't even the same species he felt like a pervet for looking at her.

Oomans looked so weird naked.

Da'rix-na knelt down a slipped one arm under her neck and around her shoulders. He looked at her face and lifted a brow. Everyone said oomans were the ulgiest things they had ever seen,but every other species said that about eachother anyway.

He scooped his other arm under her crook of her legs and lifted her up.

She wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

Forget it.Da'rix-na took it all back. She was an ulgy,stupid ooman.

Da'rix-na's cheek had the hot tingling sensation that you only have after being backhanded. That damned little ooman slapped him!

Slapped him like a bitch!

Then passed out.

Typical. This was just typical for him. Da'rix-na growled and stalked off to his prize hull with prevebial rainclouds over his head.

Da'rix-na laid the ooman on some red kirkiss pelts while he looked for the silk. Eveything in the hull was neatly set away in it's 'proper place', it just took a little time to remember where he put everything. Not that he was really the forgetful type, just that he didn't bother comming in here very often.

Rightfully aggrivated,Da'rix-na thought of a reason why he didn't just put the ooman back in it's refrigerator. Why bother with the trouble of somebody,er..something else on his ship? She might even die in a few days for all he knew. That capsule was ancient, he reasoned, maybe she got freezerburn or something. Why waste a good silk on her?

Because he wanted to find out about the mark on her forehead.

Because he felt the gods had sent her to him.

Mostly because he hadn't talked with anyone in five years.

Da'rix-na found the silk in it's bin in the corner and stretched it out across his forearms. The fabric was both warm and cool, the black fiber, so delicatly woven, shimmered the memory of a soft golden, pink, and green moons glow.

The silk made from the light of three moons.

Or atleast the silk from hybrids of three differnt spiders from three different moons. Very rare creatures,the males are small and harmless,but the females that make the silk are ulgy and vicious. Da-rix-na shuddered involetarily.

He gave a deep sigh and looked at this long forgotten room, treasures, jeweles, pelts, claws, fangs, books, weapons, odds and ends...but skulless.

Da'rix-na didn't like the direction his thoughts were headed and turned back to the problem at hand.

And got hit for the second time that day.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW,YOU UGLY BASTARDS?"Alexa screamed at the hunter in a blind rage with half of a , now broken , spear in her hands.

Da'rix-na just stood there in a daze. What the crap did it just say to him..? Well,it looked angry so he was pretty sure it was something along the lines of him being ulgy, because everyone said that.

"That was an ancient family heirloom you just broke over my head,stupid ooman."Da'rix-na said with words laced in irratation.

Alexa swaggered, still gripping the stick in her hands. "What..?" She had never heard a hunter speak in it's own toung before and it sounded like Jabba the Hut dry-heaving at her.

Da'rix-na clicked his mandibles. So much for having someone to talk to. Well,on the bright side,she seemed to be making a quick recovery and was probably going to want something to eat and-

'TWACK'

Thrid time today.

"HEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?," Alexa had her hands balled up into fists now that she 'gave' the rest of the spear back to the hunter via air mail. After it hit him she realized through her foggy head that she really shouldn't have done that,but she sort of didn't care. She just wished the stick would have got him in the eye instead of bouncing his big, fat, braided head.

A deep angry growl came from Da'rix-na. That was it,he was going to kill her little, scrawny, ooman ass. He made an ominous step foreward, growling at the little shit-head.

Alexa felt her blood go cold again. She was a little startled because of the huge, growling bardge comming at her that she lost the balance she was so desperatly trying to cling to she fell. She was terrified,but_ the hell _she would let him get the satisfaction of seeing her scared of him! Even if it meant a painful,bloody,grewsome death. She stared up at the hunter right in the eyes prepared to fight him to the death, most likly hers, but hey maybe it'd be quick?

Suddely the hunter stopped and looked away.

What the hell..? Was she too pointless for him to kill? Alexa felt slightly,insulted.

"Damnit.."Da'rix-na took a step back and held the fabric out to her. "HERE.Put this on." he said as plainly as possible,hoping she'd somehow understand.

Alexa was perplexed,did he want her to wear that? What was wrong with what she was already wear...ing...

She yellped and snatched the cloth from him. When she did she paused. It was the softest thing she had ever felt in her life. It smelled like nothing she had ever smelled before...like a heavenly blossom.

Da'rix-na grunted impatienly.

Alexa jumped and tossed the silk around her shoulders. It engulfed her whole body,shrouding it in a sweet midnight.

While she situated it on her in a comfortable manner she wondered about her curious host. The hunter,he had immediatly backed away from her when he saw she was naked. Was he shy? He wouldn't even look at her now and was making a nervous purring noise. A small grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. It was kinda funny. Her head felt much less foggy now and she stood on still shaky but stable legs.

Da'rix-na let out a short sigh and looked back at the ooman,his arms crossed over his chest. His anger was now long-gone. He walked to the ooman and placed one hand on her shoulder gently. "I am Da'rix-na. This is my ship."

Alexa just stared at him,"Huh..?"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

"Why me."

A simple,but universal question.

Lex followed the hunter shakily. She made sure to walk atleast ten feet behind him. She still didn't know what his motives were for her. Needless to say she still didn't trust him. This whole situation was was overly perplexing for her at the moment and she tried to just focus on getting to some point where she could just sit down and think. But right now she'd just follow him.

Da'rix-na waited for the ooman to catch up to him in the engine room. She managed to walk wrather well considering she was an ooman popsicle about thirty minutes ago,but she was still slow. He thought of offering to help her but he had a feeling she was just as proud as any yuatja.

Alexa walked into the engine room and stopped to stare at her new surroundings. The engine was large and surpisingly quite. The spikey bug looking engine gave off a green lumanecient glow and smelled like muscle rub. Alexa got bored of this room quickly and glanced about for her host. The hunter walked up to, of all things, a black gothic staircase.

Aw shit. Not even a damn hand rail.

Alexa approached the staircase and took a deep breath as if in an attempt to inflate her dwindeling courage and iron will. Her body felt so heavy and her first step up the stairs was pure agony. Her whole body felt like she hadn't used it in years. The next few steps weren't as bad but still, she was feeling light headed all over again.

Da'rix-na looked back in time to see the ooman tring to climb the stairs. He couldn't stand it. This was too much for an ooman to endure,for anyone at all. He decended the stairs and caught her just before she fell over. She only made a quater of the way up but that was still impressive enough to gain his yuatja respect.

He really should install a hand rail.

Da'rix-na carried her up the rest of the stairs.

Alexa felt so foolish. He must think she was the most pathetic thing in the world. He set her down at the top of the stairs and let her lean against the wall while he opened the door.

Da'rix-na opened a little door on the doorframe. There was a little red screen with a tray that popped out beneath it. He picked a long, black nail out of the tray and roughly jammed it into his palm, letting his green blood drip into the tray.

Lex made a face.

Lex vagely remembered green blood.

The door opend after a second and he put the needle and all back. Lex had caught her breath and they continued up into a dark, more humid, hallway. The floor was covered in white fog, which seemed to be a trend. The walls were black and bare aside from holes in them where pots or statue busts should be. There were a couple of vents at the floor every few feet and teardrop shaped lamps embedded in the walls that gave off red light.

They came to another door that opened when he approached it.

Da'rix-na ushered Lex in to the mainhall.

It was round with a high ceiling. Lamps hung down from the ceiling on chains, the middle of the room was depressed and had what looked like a red beanbag the size of two large couches in it. There were five doors ahead of them with different colored lamps imbedded above them.

This would make it easier for her the remember where she was since everything on the ship looked the same. The hunter walked ahead and Lex checked the light above the room they just exited. Lex mentaly noted,"The red room."

What was Da'rix-na going to do now..? He had never really had a guest like this before, and hell he barely knew anything about oomans either. He figured he had better show her around. "Ooman,follow me." He made the follow me hand gesture and walked at a slow pace to the nearest door.

Lex jumped when the hunter spoke. He made a 'follow me' gesture. It seemed that body language was universal. So maybe she could communicate with him after all. Alexa made haste after him. He let her approach this door so he could see if she was big enough to open it. The door took a moment and slid open to the control room. It looked like an airplane cockpit, but on crack.

Next he showed her to his room. It had a green light over it. There were three steps up as you stepped into the room. Da'rix-na caught Lex's hand when she tripped on them. He laughed. But she was obviously irratated at the fog. The room was simple. All his equipment and weapons hung neatly on the wall or sat in holes in wall. There was a humongus hammok hanging low in the middle of the room with lots of blankets and pelts on it. Other this-and-that were scattered on the floor in the light fog.

Lex could imagine why there was less fog on the floor in his room since the floor was a mess.

Next he took her to the pantry. It looked like the rest of the ship. Bare walls, dark, and warm with white fog covering the floor. He opened a few cabinets out of the walls revealing jars and a primary stock of meats. It sucked for Lex because everything was just barely low enough for her to reach.

Lex scrunched up her nose at the meat. It looked pretty gross. She really would wrather have an apple right about now.

An apple.

Stupid carnivor probably didn't have any fruits or vegtables on his ship.

He probably didn't even know what an apple was.

Then a sudden realization dawned on her...

Was he showing her around where he expected her to live? Did he buy her on that black market or something? Oh god! What he was like? Some sort of collector? Did he wanted her for experiments? What if he had a thing for female humans? Lex stopped where she was and took three steps back.

Da'rix-na turned around sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm not staying with you." Lex said without emotion.

Da'rix-na tilted his head to the side. She looked upset...but why? Oh! It must be vegetarian!

"I know you can't understand what I'm saying, but _I CAN'T_ live here with you! There's been a serious mistake! I have my own life-,"she suddenly felt a huge pain in her heart like she was lying. Everything up till now was sinking in. How strange it all was. How she couldn't remember how she ended up here with him. Where she was before? Why the hell she was naked earlier? Who the hell was this hunter? Where was she!? Alexa was experincing what we call a panic attack.

Alexa searched intensley for her last memory before the hunter. Suddenly every memory she franticly grasped for was becomming like swiss cheese. For a moment a phantom memory would pass past her minds eye then evaporate just as she was about to grasp it. Huge gaps were forming in her precious past, skipping and becomming jumbled and obscured until it was all haze.

She heard the hunter come closer and felt a deep repulsion. An overwheling need to get away from him. She turned to run anywhere away from where she was now. She wanted to go home.

Crule fate. Malevolent chess players. They greeted her with the most terrible sight she had ever seen. It would haunt her dreams.

"..oh my God..."she balked. Her kneens lost thier feeble strength and she clung to the doorway as if it were her last hope.

From the doorway of the pantry Lex could see what the beanbag in the middle of the main room was facing.

Stars,billions of burning stars,and planets in the distance of a panorama of the endless universe.

She didn't know how far away from home she truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

Da'rix-na placed his hand firmly on the oomans shoulder and felt her jump beneath it. She had been clinging to the doorway perfectly still for a while. Spacey little creature. She acted like she had never seen stars before. No need to act so dramatic over meat...

Lex felt the alien hand fall on her shoulder and gasped. She was torn away from one terror only to face another one. Atleast she felt she could take on this one. Her whole body shuddered and hot tears rolled down her face. This was really pissing her off. Why was this happening to her? She was a good person and she really felt she deserved better than this.

She hated the hunters. She could remember antartica,perhapse because of the bastard behind her bringing it to life for her all over again. Her whole team had been murdered that night because of them. They had lewered them there just so that they could use them to birth hellish creatures.

Just so they could hunt.

"Ooman...,"Da'rix-na bent down and tryied to look at her face. She was trembling and that always means there's a problem.

Lex didn't even think of what she was doing when she spun around slapped the hunter up-side his grotesqe mandibled face. "Get away from me, Scar!"

She was so furious that she couldn't have stopped herself. She was so helpless in this whole situation that she lashed out at the only person around. Too bad he was nine feet tall and able to tear off her appendages at any given moment.

Da'rix-na's temper snapped. He had been nothing but kind to this little ooman. He couldn't stop himself either. He grabbed her wrist roughly and threw her arcoss the room like a ragdoll. She slammed into the red kefee in the center of the room. That knocked a high pitched yelp from her,then she bounced off it rolling across the floor.

Then she was still.

Da'rix-na stood there shocked at what he had just done. Gods should damn him! Lashing out against an unarmed female of any species was a cowardly,shameful,and dishonorable act!

Da'rix-na ran across the room to her. He looked down at her prone body and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

He knelt down and brushed her hair from her face.

Lex wrinced at the hunters touch. Her arm felt like it had been broken, and probably was, but she didn't care anymore. She wished he'd just leave her alone to cry.

Thank the gods! She was still alive!

Stupid ooman female. He hadn't really meant to hurt her and was thankful that the gods let her hit the kefee instead of the floor first. Da'rix-na went to pick her up and noticed red blood in the patern of his claws on her wrist. Her wrist was already swelling up and brusing. Da'rix-na felt like he was an inch tall.

He couldn't look at her in the face. "I'm sorry,ooman.."

He took her in his arms as gently as possible, mindful of her arm.

He felt her stiffen up against him at first, then she relaxed..and she started crying.

He really didn't know how to handle this situation. Why was he so stupid!? He looked around for something,anything.

He thought she might need to use the latrine.

A few times ,when he was a cub, he remembered his older sister would get insulted by another female and cry and then vomit then cry some more. He thought it was stupid but would never say anything. He was always a bit of a shrimp back then. His other sisters would calm her down anyway,so he didn't really know what to do since they always handled it.

But she wasn't yautja. He sat down on the kefee with her in his arms and gave a great sigh.

He searched his memories for some way to figure out how to fix the mess he made. He remebered when he failed his braiding ceremony. How his father had happened to be there that day. His father looked so ashamed of him then. He went home and told his mother what happened. She hit him a couple of times,telling him that she expected better of him,and then she hugged him. Standing there then he was a young,very confused,and very hurt cub being embraced by his mother. It was the only time that he remembered crying or his mother hugging him.

Da'rix-na gently set his chin ontop of Lex's head and tried humming something.

"Why are you so fucking weird..?" She was terrified of him but still got this feeling he hadn't meant to hurt her.

_'Weird ass hunter. One minute he's throwing me across the room and the next he's being nice.' _ Lex thought to herself. She knew she had provoked him,but it was still weird. He had sat down with her on the big beanbag and started making a deep purring noise. It actually made her feel a little better now. Atleast she had stopped crying for the most part.

Her only intact memory came to her. The hunter, Scar.

That bastard.

The ooman calmed down. Her heartbeat was back to normal so Da'rix-na decided to carry her around for the rest of the tour. He walked to,what just so happened to be,the latrine that had a fitting yellow lamp above the door. Inside was huge metal toilet pot without water in it. The ooman just looked at it blankly. Da'rix-na grumbled under his breath and sat on the toilet as if to say 'this is what you do'. Then he situated Lex to hold her in one arm and pointed at some pale mesh that looked suspiciously like skin and got up. Lex wasn't liking the idea that that stuff might be toilet paper. This place just kept getting better,she thought bitterly.

She waited then when he did nothing she gave him a look like,'_I get it,so how do you flush?"_

Da'rix-na stepped back one good step away from the toilet and pointed to a big black button on the wall. He made sure she saw it. He didn't like finding things in the toilet as much as the next person. He pushed the button for her to see,she gave a little jump when flames roared out of the toilet.

Surprised he looked down at her again to see what was the matter.

Lex was startled by flames shooting out of what was to be the toilet and looked up at him and said meekly,"We..do that differntly where I come from..."

It was taking time for Lex to get used to living on the hunter's ship. For one,it was never really night or day. For two she found it got really boring on the ship really fast. The hunter wasn't bad. He let her do her own thing while he did whatever he did. After being there three weeks, or so she figured, she was learning to deal with it.

After the first time he had showed her the latrine,the hunter bandaged up her wrist and arm. It was healing nicely now and there had been no more incidents since then. Lex mused that he was quite a gentlmen for a Hunter. He had offered his hammock to her,but she declined because it smelled kinda funkah. She slept on the giant beanbag instead. She would catch the hunter made noises that sounded like he was complaining about 'letting the dog/cat/ect sleep on the couch. She frowned at him once and he never made the noises around her again.Tho,she caught him picking long black strands of her hair off the big beanbag,clicking his mandibles irratably, a couple of times.

Meals were pretty often and he ate mostly meat,but he did have a little garden on the ship. The door to the garden was in his room and you had to climb some more stairs to get to it.

Lex had a cousin that used to have a garden in his room too,but for different reasons. What really surpised her was when she found the same plant in the hunters garden too.

...She really didn't know what to think about that and decided to ignore it for now.

The floor in this room was all earth and grass. There were trees, vines, bushes and root plants. It was the largest room in the ship. In the center was a large pool of water with weird little fish in it. In the far corner of the garden there was steam comming from another pool. Later she found out it was the humidifier.

There was only one plant she recognized and that was the hemp plant. The rest were foreign to her and some their fruits tasted terrible, while others were delicious. Her favorite was a fruit that looked like a peach but the inside was deep purple,almost black,that made her lips a dark raspberry color after she ate it.

He had a mini menagerie growing up there.

She wondered how long it took him to plant everything and why he planted it.

He let her explore the ship by herself while he worked in the control room. She was interested in her new surroundings and found more doors to other rooms in the blue ,green ,yellow(surprisingly), and the orange rooms. The orange room was what she dubbed the space room. There was an escape pod and other things out of a scifi flick in there.

Alexa had found a capsule in a room conjoined to the orange room. It was curious...she wondered where it had come from because it looked nothing like the other things in the ship.

Alexa didn't remember that it had been her own coffin.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

As time passed in the ship the hunter let Alexa help him with things around the ship. Altho the language barrier was a difficult obstical,they learned to overcome it for the most part. Quite a bit of pantomiming was involed.

It didn't take long for Lex to wonder about the hunters peculiar way. He didn't seem to be like a real hunter. He wasn't violent,aside for when she in hindsight,had provoked him. He put up with alot of nonsense and had a pretty laid back personality. She couldn't be sure of her suspicions since she had only met one other of his kind before meeting him.

Soon in her observations she found that he was in the habit of salvaging things from outerspace.

A junk collector..

Her father had been bad about doing the same thing. They would go driving around the suburbs and her father would tell her. "One man's trash is another mans treasure." She missed her father very much. She missed her entire family.

But there was nothing she could do about her situation at the moment. She had to make the best of things.

The hunter had taught her basics of how to work the controls in the "Blue Room" or "Control Room". She helped him load things onto the ship from ship gravyards. Alexa got the sneaking suspition that this going to be how he made her earn her keep. He wouldn't let her come with him into the 'Red Room' with him anymore after her found her snooping around in the space room. He'd go in and sort through the things. If he found something he thought special from abandoned,destroied,or adrift space ships he would take it to his junk room.

After they were done sorting out the ships,the hunter left bombs on board wrecked ships.

It was just another one of his quarks.

Lex figured he was giving the ships and anyone who had passed away in them a proper funeral. Either that or he just liked watching things go 'boom'.

Two months passed by and she still was yet to find a bath tub. She had to resort to sneaking into the garden to use the humidifing pool for her needs. Like now.

Alexa stealthily exited the hunters room into the gardens. She stepped into the cool,soft grass. Ahhh...she loved the way it felt to her barefeet,and the smells in here were so crisp and clean. Lex padded her way through the garden touching any plant or tree that she passed,indulging in the organic textures. She felt like a prisoner with metal walls staring at her all the time. She'd never like the 'industrial style' and now she really didn't.

The garden was a living oasis. She stopped at the steamy pool. Steam billowed from it making the air around it warm.

The hunter should have been going through some old trash in the junk room or something right about now. Alexa always made sure he was busy when she did this. The last thing she wanted was for him to oogle her a freakin' again! Sometimes she wondered why the hell she had been naked when she first met him? Thinking on the possible reasons grossed her out. Ewww...what if he had like ten tenticles down there or something freakish like that? Alexa shuddered then tossed off her cloak. She stepped into the hot water slowly,easing into the soothing heat. God she hoped nothing gross and kinky had happened to her...

Da'rix-na threw an armfull of scrap metals into the furnace. That was a lousey haul. He gave a disapointed grunt. Nothing good but the compatable fuel-metal. The arduious chore had given him time decided on it. He would have to take the Ooman back to where she came from. Urth wasn't it? He was pretty sure that was the name of Oomans planet of origin. Well the name didn't matter anyway. Just the coordinates. He was pretty sure he had a map of it in his prize hull. He had been given it when he killed a red kirkissk that had been terrorizing some Aviairs that crash landed on that planet.

Aviairs were a bird-like people that were the polar opposite to yuatja. They had chosen the path of peace,the arts,music,knowledge,and magic.

Supposedly because of thier fraility.

Usually the two species detested eachother but those Avairs had been pretty happy to see him. Well,after they realized he wasn't there to kill_ them. _

An old Aviair gave the map to him after he gave them a ride back to thier home planet.He honestly had just wanted to get the red kirkissk pelt..

Before Da'rix-na knew it his feet had taken him into his garden. Ahhh..a bath would be very good now.

Da'rix-na tossed off his garb on his way to the steam pool. He scratched the back of his neck and shook his mane. He sighed and stepped into the steamy pool. Da'rix-na's eyes went wide and let out an embarassingly high pitched yelp as he stumbled on something in the pool. He toppled akwardly with a great splash.

Alexa had dipped under the water going into a state of zen letting the hot water suck out all her stress. UNTIL SOMEONE STEPPED ON HER.

"FUCK!"She she yelled as she popped out of the water.

Da'rix-na was splashing water everwhere trying to find his footing. He finally grabbed onto the embankment and pulled himself up.

They both just stared at eachother from either side of the pool,panting. Her breasts were exposed and he was showing the full-monty. Alexa was the first to sucome to her natural curiosity and look down. At which Da'rix-na became aware of his nakedness and dropped like a rock making another high pitched noise. The water rose to Alexa's shoulders now.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"Lex splashed him."What do you think you're doing stepping on me like that!!??"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING,OOMAN!"Da'rix-na shouted back."What are _you_ doing in my steam pool!?" Da'rix-na's mind raced with thoughts. Does she know what it means to see a male yautja naked!? No! She was an ooman! Like a pet...an animal! It didn't apply to her right!?

Alexa didn't know what he was said, but he seemed to be as surprised as she was Alexa looked him over. Aww hell no. He wasn't going to ruin her bath time!

So she just continued with her bath like he wasn't there.

Da'rix-na sunk back down in the water to his mandibles. Good gods. Even other species of female ignored him.

Alexa looked back to check what he was doing. He was blowing bubbles in the water looking angry...he looked like a big crab-alligator.

After their bath Da'rix-na moped around for a while.

Alexa found him reclining on her beanbag. The bay window was open. He was watching a couple of comets in the distance.

Space wasn't so bad anymore. She had gotten used to seeing the vast epanse of glittering stars,planets,and other astrological entities.

She came from somewhere out there,he thought to himself admiring his favorite treasure. The heavens and everything in them really didn't belong to anyone, but sort of belonged to everyone. But atleast the parts he could see were his treasure. What jewel did she come from? A saphire blue planet? An emerald? Who knew. He would be finding out soon enough. The ooman was going back home to her planet.

Alexa hopped onto the beanbag beside him. "What's up,doc?" Oh god. Couldn't she of come up with something better to say?

He looked over at his little companion. Companion? No,he shouldn't think of her that way. Better not to get attached.

He patted her on her head and she gave him a dirty look. _I guess she thought that was patronizing..._

"You ass! Don't pat me on the head like I'm a little kid!"she barked at him.

He smiled a little at her then stood up and scratched his ass. She made a disgusted face as she flopped over into the depression he had made.

He headed for the red room. Alexa jumped up and dashed in behind him before the door could close. She wanted to find out why she wasn't allowed in there.

He looked surprised for a moment. Damn. She was fast.

"I'm going with you this time." she said then walked ahead of him.

Da'rix-na narrowed his eyes for a second. She certainly had balls to act that way with a Yautja. No matter,he followed her to the end of the hall. She couldn't go any farther without him opening the tray with the needle.

She didn't like watching him harvest his DNA to open the door, did she? He mentally noted that as he jammed the thick, black pick in his palm. The door OK'ed them and they went back through the engine room and down into his prize hull.

Everything as he left it. He made a bee-line for his collection of maps. She wandered around the hull inspecting this and that.

"Don't touch anything."he growled as he browsed the dusty partchments.

None of these were Yautja maps. The Yautja had no use for partchment or any sort of paper. They were so technologicaly advanced that a hand written language was obsolete aside from the marking symbols.

Ah ha! He found the one he had been looking for!

The Aviairs maps were his favorite,tho he'd never tell anyone. He pulled it open. The surface danced with living illustrations. It had been enchanted to mimic it's tangable counter parts. He searched it until he figured out where this map began by compairing it to another anchient map. He was rolling up the map carefully when the ooman screamed. He was on his feet in a flash. The ooman was grabbing her throat as she stumbled backward. A box was on the floor on it's side with the contens spilled out. He told her not to touch anything!

He rushed to her then knelt down. He grabbed her hands away from her throat. He looked to see what the problem was. A black band was around her neck squeezing it tightly. Da'rix-na was going to rip it off with his claws,but it visiably loosened itself. They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. She stole her hands back and touched the band around her neck searching for a way to remove it.

"Get it off of me!"she cried at Da'rix-na.

His eyes went wide and he sat up straight. She just spoke! He understood her! Da'rix-na looked back at the wooden box she hand gotten the band from. He reached back and picked up one of the fallen bands. He inspected it in his hand, tilting his head to the side and clicking him mandibles curiously.

"What are they?" Alexa asked not wanting to be ignored.

He looked back at her then took her hand in a gentleman like manner. He helped her up as he stood up.

She looked at him curiously as she rubbed her throat.

He held the band to his throat. Alexa jumped when the band latched onto the hunters throat of it's own accord. It reminded her of something unpleasant. It squeezed his neck tightly but he stood unflintching. It loosened then he waited a moment and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am Da'rix-na. This is my ship."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

He waited a moment and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am Da'rix-na.This is my ship."

Lex's eyes went wide. She understood him, it was a growled english, but she understood what he said. She was very confused, but even more intrigued. Enough to forget about the ordeal a few moments ago. She instictivly mimiced him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Alexa."

Lex paused then made a disgusted face and pushed Da'rix-na's hand off her shoulder,"And you were scratching your ass with that hand!"

Da'rix-na paused and then sniffed his hand,"...It doesn't smell bad."

"Eww!" Lex stepped away from him,"Says you! That's disgusting!"

"Ehh?"Da'rix-na was insulted! He had seen her do some pretty gross stuff too. "You are always scratching yourself!"he pointed at her acusingly.

"Not my ass!" Lex retaliated.

"Yes you do! AND,I saw you picking your...nose..."He scrunched up his mandibles and visibly shuddered maing his dredlocks shake. Noses were something he found very weird.

"At least I HAVE a nose!"Lex retorted.

"I can smell just fine without a nose. Most likely better than you..."Da'rix-na said flatly. He opened the Atlas and left the prize hull. "Do you want to live in my prize hull now Ooman?"Da'rix-na said impateintly.

Lex flipped him off behind his back then walked out of the hull.

Lex had spent most of her time since she had woken up on the hunters ship here on the big red beanbag.She would watch the universe pass by,laze around,or sleep.

Lex liked the beanbag.

It was soft and very comfortable and something she felt was hers.

Her terriotory...rar.

"Where am I?" Lex asked lounging on her giant beanbag. She felt comfortable around Da'rix-na now and it showed in how she acted around him.

Da'rix-na came back from the pantry with some cut up fruit for her. "You are far from your home,"he said in a trite manner and sat down beside her.

"I know that,but just how far am I..?" Lex remaked in an irratated tone,taking a wedge of her favorite fruit.

"Very far."Da'rix-na said laying back on the kefee.

Lex thew the fruit wedge at him. "You asshole! This is important to me,so I would thankyou to be more serious!"

Da'rix-na flinched when the cold,wet fruit hit his cheek. He slowly turned his head to her,growling deep in his chest. He was so irratated with her,he wanted to snap that little twig of a neck of hers. "And I would thank you to not throw things at me after I have showed you respect and dignity. Not to mention letting you live on my ship. Or just live in general,Ooman."

"Oh yea..,"Lex rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that.."she said sarcasticly and ate another piece of fruit.

Da'rix-na peeled the fruit off his cheek. "You are welcome."

Lex scratched the back of her neck around her collar,"I guess these things don't translate sarcasim."

He threw the fruit back at her. "You ingrate."

Lex doged the impending fruit and let it fall into the fog on the floor. "...Great.Now we'll never find it."they said in unison.

Da'rix-na sat up getting closer to her. He furrowed his brow,intent on asking her the question that had plauged him since the moment he found her.

He gently took the point of her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He brushed her silky black hair away from her forehead,delicately tracing the lightning shaped scar there with his ring finger. "Who gave you this?"

Lex was caught off gaurd by the hunter's forwardness and surprised at his willingness to touch her...but that horrible question made her stomach sink.

Her eyes found thier way to his as the question sank into her psyce. The dark depth of her answer was only bouyed by the discovery that the hunter's eyes appeared almost human.

Now that she noticed them,they made him seem less ulgy.

His hand lingered there a thoughful moment then pulled away,his pointed claws brushing against her cheek as he did. He noticed her staring at him now and couldn't stop himself from staring back. Her eyes glazed over as if she were looking straight through him.

Lex looked away from Da'rix-na. "A friend gave it to me."

Scar...Lex felt mournful at the thought of him.

There he was. In her mind standing tall and proud in the hallway where they became allies.

But Lex hated him so much now. It was all his fault to begin with! He had used her and her friends like cattel.

Scar deserved to be killed by the monster he helped birth.

That bastard. Why did he have to die.

"A friend? Was he yautja,like me,"Da'rix-na asked eagerly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lex said then curled up,pulling her cloak tightly around herself.

"Tell me ooman,I want to know!"Da'rix-na said forcfully.

Da'rix-na was getting to close and it was making her insides squirm. He was starting to scare her. "I don't want to talk about it ok..Now get away from me." She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She could feel Da'rix-na looming over her and pulled her knees to her chest under her cloak.

"Tell me now Ooman!"he grabbed her shoulder none to gently.

Lex gasped and jerked away from him instictivly,"GO TO HELL!"she slipped under him and got two feet away but was violently slung back on the kefee. Lex let out a little yelp and the hunter was over her.

"TELL ME OR I WILL TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU!"he roared at her,he was going to force an answer out of her. "That includes your clothes,bathing privlages,food privlages,and sleeping accomidations,ooman!"

Lex was terrified for a moment then became furious. "You asshole!HE DIED!He died saving my life and he was a thousand times the hunter you are!"

"All I wanted to know was if he was Yautja!"Da'rix-na loudly growled back.

"You insensitive prick!" Lex was disgusted by the threats he had made just so he could get the answer to such a stupid question. For some odd reason she had thought he was better than that. "Get the hell off me!"

"Are all your kind as stubborn as you Ooman?"Da'rix-na growled.

"I just don't want to get raped by you!" Lex yelled,struggling against him.

"WHAT?"Da'rix-na couldn't believe what she just said to him."I would never rape anybody!You may be very beautiful for an ooman,but you aren't that beautiful!"

"Then get offa' me!"she yelled looking extremly miffed.

He did as he was told."There ooman,happy?"

"YES."Lex said bitterly and rubbed her shoulder. "You are such an asshole,Da'rix-na.."

There was an akward silence between them until Da'rix-na sat back down on the kefee.

"I'm sorry."Lex said in a low voice then turned on her side with her back to him.

Da'rix-na looked over at her and was going to ask her what for,because he was the one being an ass,but she continued.

"Thankyou for taking care of me like you have...but I just...can't remember what happened to me."

The ooman was talking in a soft tone she had never heard her use before now.

"I don't know how I got here. I just woke up and I saw you. But ..I have dreams...horrible dreams..."Lex said in an unitentional whisper,"..and what_ I can _remember is so horrible that I don't want to remember anything else! So don't ask me anymore!"

There. She did it. She let him know that she was weak, scared, and confused. If he took advantage of it the it was on his head,her concious was clear.

She felt Da'rix-na get up and walk away.

Later,when the ship had become dark,she laid awake on her kefee watching the sea of stars drift by. She never knew that stars could be so many different colors. They cast thier eternal light on her and illuminated the main room with the beauty of a stainglass window.

Many nights since she had woken up she had spent like this. The awesome omnipresent universe displayed it's treasure selflessly to her. Alexa found an escape in watching the endless, shining jewels.

But not tonight.

She couldn't keep from thinking about,him.

Alexa sat up,her feet making the fog on the floor swirl and cyclone as they dipped into it. The atmosphere in the ship was usually warm enough for Lex to sleep without a blanket,but she was feeling cold tonight.

She knew only two places in the ship where there were blankets,The storage closet,(or the 'prize hull' as Da'rix-na called it)and his room.

Alexa walked across the delicately colored fog to the green room,leaving a hazy trail behind her. She touched the door and it slid open for her. Tiny streams of fog trickled down the three steps to his room. Alexa climbed the stairs into his dark room. She had been in here enough to partialy remember where everything was. She walked to the middle of the room where his hammock was swinging ever so slightly. She strained to see anything besides a silloette in the darkness infront of her.

Since that wasn't working she reached out and felt for a blanket.

Why did he have so many blankets anyway?It wasn't cold in here.

She felt one that was loose and gave it a good tug. Unfortunatly it wasn't as loose as she thought it was.

It all happened so fast,the hammock turned over dumping everything out when she pulled the blanket.

Da'rix-na made an unmistakable 'oof' noise whan he hit the floor.

Alexa looked in horror at what she just did. She knew he would be loosing his temper any second now and decided to leave fast. She snatched up a blanket and dashed out of his room,back to her kefee.

She still isn't sure what the hell possed her to do it,but when she got onto the kefee she laid down hid under the blanket.

Lex realized how stupid this was only after she had done it,and too late to fix her mistake.

Da'rix-na climbed up the kefee and onto Lex,he could tell she was scared by the way her heart was going crazy. He could hear it pretty well since it was so quiet in the ship during sleep mode. He gave a soft laugh and pulled the top of the blanket down to see her face.

She stared up at him with humility in her eyes. Lex must have notice how stupid it was to hide under a blanket. She had never really struck him as the very stupid type,but this was funny.

"Cold..?"Da'rix-na teased.

Lex looked away in a pouty manner in response.

"All you had to do was ask."Da'rix-na said flatly.

"I didn't want to wake you up."Lex responded.

"I woke up when you came to my door." Da'rix-na's dreadlocks fell over his broad shoulders,making a curtian around his face.

Alexa's hand peek out from under the blanket. She caught one of his locks with her finger tips and inspected it. "I'm sorry I tumped you over."

Da'rix-na slipped an arm under the small of her back and held himself above her with the other. "Come on...sit up."

Lex's heart started to speed up,and against her better judgment she did as she was told,comming dangerously close to his face.

He lifted her up and pulled her to his body,slipping his other arm under her bottom,making sure she was supported. Her legs wrapped around his hips like a belt,the soles of her feet resting on his bottom.Da'rix-na now noticed that even through the blanket he could feel her soft warm body against him. She rested her cheek on his collarbone and let him support her completly. He carried her back to his room without a fuss. He tossed some of his bed things back into the hammock then laid her in it.

It was now that she noticed that he was naked.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

"What the HELL!??"Alexa screamed and jumped back,nearly tipping the hamoc over again.

Da'rix-na visably flinched and drew his mandibles back at her sudden outburst,staring at her like she was crazy. "What!?"

Alexa gaked and threw a pillow at him. "You're BARE ASS NAKED. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG."

"WHAT!!??"Da'rix-na dropped like a ton of bricks. He shoved the pillow down to cover his unmentionables. He let out a short undignified roar. "Since when do Oomans see in the dark!?"

"How would that have made any difference!?"Alexa fired back.

"Why didn't you say anything back there,eh!?"Da'rix-na yelped accusingly as he gathered up some more blankets to cove more of himself with.

"My focus wasn't on your twig and berries,jackass!"She said in a sassy tone. "I thought you atleast had on your iron man panties!"

Da'rix-na was taken back, but then balled up his fist threatening manner and shook it in her general direction."They are not _'panties'! _Nor am I a _'MAN!"_

"Amen." Alexa stared at him with a level look for a moment then grabbed a blanket and walked out of his room. From behind her she heard him punch a wall and say something under his breath. She ignored it and went back to her kefee. Altho she felt Da'rix-na watching her for a while after she laid back down. She fell asleep after he left.

Stupid Ooman.

Alexa awoke a while later she noticed she had two other blankets on her. "Why...why did he..?" She sat up and looked back at his doorway. It was still open. She took her blankets and walked back up to it. "Can I come in?"she asked in a quiet voice.

From the dark room Da'rix-na's voice came,"Why else did I leave the door open?"

Lex climbed into the hammock with him, throwing the blankets on top of them. Da'rix-na adjusted for her to get comfortable. She ended up resting her head on his shoulder and his arm snaked around her. Cradeling her against him.

"I'm sorry I made you mad,Da'rix-na." She said with her sleepy eyes closed.

He grunted in response.

"What was that you said under your breath?"She asked.

"It's more like a log and some boulders,dammit."He said confidently.

Lex laughed.

She started to drift off until she adjusted her legs and her knee bumped something curious. Lex's eyes jolted open in surprise. "Da'rix-na.Are you still naked!?"

He didn't answer.

She propped herself up on one arm and patted him on the cheek with the other. "Hey wake up,Da'rix-na.."

The only answer she got was a little snore.

Good god. She was just too tired to have another row with him anyway. She took advantage of the moment and had a good stare at him. Something had happened in the time they had been together because now...looking at him sleeping, she saw very little about him thats was 'ugly'.

_Scar._

No.

Da'rix-na was different.

She wasn't just an animal to him...


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing!End disclaimer.XD

The Female of The Species

(is deadlier than the male)

By: TEL

That night she dreamed she was in little wooden boat out in the freezing waters of the atlantic. There was something in the water so she laid down in the bottom of the boat. She looked up at the bow and Sabastian was there. He was fishing. He smiled at her kindly. She yelled at him to stop but he started to reel in the monster in the water. She tried to make him let go of the rod but when she looked in the water all she could see was a gaint yellow-orange moon below them. Sebastian put his arm around her. _ "They call it the Hunters Moon."_

She looked back up at him. He had turned into Scar. He was staring up at the sky where those black _'serpents' _where flying around the boat. He spoke with Sabastian's voice_. "I'll keep you safe,Lex."_

Then the boat over turned.

Alexa woke up on the floor as Da'rix-na was cursing loudly. "What happened!?"she yelled.

"Shit!"he yelled wrapping a blanket around his hips like a towel. "We hit something!!" He jumped up and ran to the control room.

She followed him quickly,but paused in the main room to look at what it was that ran into them. It was half of a destroided Yautja ship. It was charred and large holes in it made it look like swiss cheese. Some one had detonated it's self destruct mechanism. It was obviously faulty.

"Alexa!Come here!" Da'rix-na called. She dashed into the control room where Da'rix-na had a dianostic up on the many screens. The debris had struck them at thier starboard bow. It caused a little damage,but the sheilds had cousioned the blow.

"That really sucks for them."she said bluntly.

Da'rix-na didn't respond. His eyes narrowed and he sent out a few '_third eye' _satalites to investigate the wreckage.

Third Eyes were palm sized,or the size of a grapefruit to Alexa,semi tear drop shaped,cameras with artifical intellegence. They could collect small bits of wreckage or small objects in thier little robotic hands and in a little box inside the tops of thier heads.

Inside it looked like a bomb had gone off. Looking at the walls, morbid shapes were burned into them at first. Everything was burned but as they moved deeper into the wreckage,it started to look like a rave party had gone really fucked up. Corpses floated in suspended animation, unrotting in the empty black of space. Thier mangled bodies hung like macabre dolls adorning the halls. They were all Yautja.

"What did that to them?" Alexa turned her head to the side and shielded her line of vision from the nastyness. She had enough nightmares already, thank you.

"They did." he said and turned,leaving the room.

"What?" Alexa followed him. "Why would they do that to themselves?"

"I think you already know." responded as they walked briskly to the space room. He grabbed a protective suit and was about to put it on when he stopped and looked at Alexa.

"Are you going to watch..?"

"Like I haven't seen it already?"she pointed out.

"Turn around!"he shouted indignatly. He didn't care! He didn't like being naked around others!

"Don't yell at me!"she shouted back and turned around.

Da'rix-na growled as he put the tight fitting suit on. He tied back his braids and slipped on a helmet. "Go to the control room and look out for anything unusual."

Dammit! Alexa hoped he wouldn't ask her to do that. Oh well. Nightmares are nightmares.

She skulked into the control room as Da'rix-na came onto the screen. He passed one of the third eyes and boarded the ship skillfully. He soared through the halls like a fish in a current while the thrid eyes searched other parts of the ship deftly. They scanned for temperateture readings. Everything was cold as ice. Not a breath of life anywhere.

"What did you mean by what you said back there..?" Alexa asked as she enabled the audio to Da'rix-na's helmet.

It startled him and he ran into a wall. "Dammit! This line is for emergencies only,Ooman!" he barked at her."Get off!"

"What the hell did you mean!?"she asked again completely ignoring him .

He was going to kill her. THEN he'd have a _nice thick skull_,wouldn't he? Very,very _thick..._

"Da'rix-na?"she said less agressive.

"Because of your scar! It's a Bloodied mark! "he said irratated.

"There was something back there Da'rix-na!" She scrambled to bring the image back up.

"What?" Da'rix-na stopped. He drew up into a dark corner and cloaked himself.

Alexa took control of one of the third eyes and went back to the spot. There was a pale green aura of warmpth coming from behind a door.

"I'll send the image to you."

Da'rix-na got it. "I don't see anything."

She sighed."It's faint but it's there!"

"Alright." he said,not wanting to argue. Humans saw things in a differnt spectrum didn't they? Maybe she did see something he didn't? He was lucky. The room was intact enough for a barrier sheild. They kept any possible survivor from imploding insituations like this. He set it up and released oxegen-nitrogen mix air from his compression tank. When everything was equalized,he went to open the door and a familliar tray popped out. Oh gods. He hoped it was set for any Yautja to open it.

Oh well. What was the ship going to do? Blow up again?

He took off his glove and harvested his blood then set the needle back and waited. It took a little while for the thing to decide. But opened for him just as he restored his glove. The room was dark. It was a panic room. He entered carefuly. At first he saw nothing, then in the farthest corner of the room,coverd in a mass of rags and dried blood,was a yautja. Da'rix-na went over and shook his shoulder. He was unconcious but still alive.

Da'rix-na dragged the other Yautja into the main room with difficulty. Heavy bastard! He dropped him onto the kefee,to Alexa's displeasure. Didn't know why that made him a little happy...

"He's in bad shape. Will he live?" Alexa asked as she postitioned the others limbs in a more convient manner,so to deal with his injuries.

"We'll see." Da'rix-na said as he whipped up some ointments and glowing junk in individual bowls. "Go get water."

Alexa frowned. If the circumstances were different,she'd yell at him for ordering her around like she was his slave but right now wasn't the time. She'd settle for yanking a bowl away from him rudely. And she did thus,and it was good.

They did what they could for him and left him on the kefee.

Da'rix-na went over the video from the third eyes,while Alexa watched the new feed. The images became more familliar as the third eyes neared the core of the wreckage. Acid burns in the floors, weapons stuck in the walls, and then what absolutly affirmed it.

An egg.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethereal emptiness. The numbing cold,the soothing blackness ebbing into his tired battle worn body. So this was the warriors reward...? This restful nothingness. This sweet silence. The quiet. It was all he wanted. A final silence so he could leave that mortal hell called life. How did he die? He didn't care if it had been a good death or not. In this tired..restful...quiet...emptiness. He closed his eyes.

A light humming,the ship's heartbeat,whispered like a lullaby to all within her. All was blanketed in darkness,lights were out,and the the mist cirulated in pristine waves. He watched them crest and fall along the floor and walls.

So much for merciful death.

He wasn't in pain any more. A sluggish glance at his body and he saw he had been mended by some unknow samaritan.

Idiot. Whoever did this to him had better not of known better than to deprive him of his yautja death.

He stared up at the ceiling of this queen ship. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and swayed ever so with the air currents. What an odd ship. It was a yautja ship,but it was _'decorated'_ in such an odd fashion. He felt strong enough to deal with this living world yet again and all it annoyance.

The dark one lifted himself up silently from his awkwardly soft bedding. Another look around proved the ship to be even more unusual. The way things had been incorperated into the yautja design,the smell,the very feeling that came from the ship herself. Not a bad feeling,but a feeling that he was not entitled to have.

He did feel something. Hungry. If his good samaritan was so kind to save him,then they would be so kind as to feed him aswell. He moved with silence and skill that could come only from great experience. He was ghostly as he movered to the small pantry room,leaving only a wake in the fog as evidence of even his movement. He was pleased to see the assortments of foods inside the stores. Particularly the meats that he generously helped himself to. It had been atleast three weeks since his last real meal. And there was water. How he loved clean fresh water!

It was too good to be true. Any moment now his _'samaritain' _would come to try to claim glory with his corpse. The ebony male gave a small growl of laughter. If they could do what hundreds others could not,what _elders_ could not,then he would die happily and surrender his skull as their prize. He sat indian style and waited for his aggressor to come and claim the honorable battle they presevered him for. He waited patiently for over an hour on that cool,hard floor. But nothing happened. He wasn't alone was he? He lifted himself up yet again. Long thick black dredlocks swished behind him tickling the back of his thighs. His weapons were gone as well as his armor and his great cloak. Nothing but his loin piece and bandages. Then a thought that scared him came to mind. What if this was a female yautja's ship? That sort of trouble wasn't worth bothering himself with. He too a good long inhale of the atmosphere. Wheh. No female yautja,but curious odors indeed. He wafted through the ship,following the draw of the aromas to their source. He stood in the doorway as it automaticly opened. Up the stairs and at across the cluttered floor he stopped. Tilting his head to the side and making a click he looked at the confusing sight. A yautja male was sharing his sleep sling with an _ooman female_.

Were these the ones that had saved him? These odd breed of beings? These obvious outcasts?

"It's not what it looks like."Da'rix-na began with his sleepy eyes half opened but fixed on the other yautja.

"You saved me."he stated.

"Yes."Da'rix-na replied now quiet awake."My motive was to know what happened on that ship."

"You should know better than to take my death from me..."he hissed ready to attack the fool.

Da'rix-na unconciously began to sheild Alexa.

Alexa woke up to the sound of growling,and being held in a vice grip. The whole,another yautja in the room issue aside,she had to pee and Da'rix-na was about to get a golden shower. Didn't know about him,but she wasn't into that sort of thing. "Da'rix-na! I'm not a fucking tube of toothpaste!" She barked loudly then kneed him in his goodies.

Da'rix-na cursed loudly. Alexa turned the hammock over on purpose,dumping him out in a heap while she landed nimbly on her feet.

"_The hell are you-" _Alexa was cut off. Claws scrapped arcoss her back as she dodged a large,dark taloned hand with speed that surprised her. She moved on instinct as she realized with humility what Da'rix-na have been so upset about. That huge yautja that they had saved was attacking them! Poor Da'rix'na was protecting her and she nailed him in the nads. Her sympathy was short lived before her _will to live _took over again. The dark beast swiped at her again quickly three times. She doged the first two,shocking herself with the inhuman agility she seemed to have aquired suddenly. The third she foolishly attempted to block only to be knocked across the room into the door. The door opened itself,sensing a presence infront of it. Alexa's head dropped painfuly against the floor as an insult to injury.

"Ow."

She was scooped up like nothing by the dark yautja. His hand was crushing around her throat. She felt him running with her,he was headed for the nearest wall to crush her skull against she assumed. Like it was that easy to kill her? Something snapped in Alexa. Her chocolate eyes met his vivid green for only a stagnant moment before she contorted her body around his burly arm. Her leg reinforced her body as she deftly kicked him as hard as she could in the eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest and his arm. She pulled her arms wide,slicing into the softer underside of his arm with her nails. He dropped her with an undignified roar of rage and surprise. Luminescent blood sprinkled on her face as she fell.

He slammed into the wall he was going to dispose of the weakling on. That was an ooman wasn't it? He was seeing stars. She was much stronger than she looked! She was almost as fast as Hard Meat. The injury to his arm went unoticed as he shook his long mane and regathered his bearings. He could hear the ooman female coughing nearby. He lashed out blindly tearing into something. He heard the female scream. He hadn't hit her. Why did she scream? It didn't matter,he could see her again,blurry but yes! He lundged at her like a line backer. She somehow jumped over his shoulder at the last second.

As if time slowed down just for him, he saw her slap him across the face.

She slipped over his shoulder with the extra push she got from her bitch slap and rolled down his back. She landed on all fours behind him. He was back on her in a second. He was getting more serious now. They rolled in a fury on the floor. Alexa did her best to manipulate her body to avoid his death grip on any certain part of her.

He tried to bite her,seeing it as his only way to stun her at this point.

Alexa took a small oppurtunity to slip through a small gap between his arm and waist. Grabbing two of his dreadlocks she pulled them taunt around his throat. For the proper strenght she needed she used leverage to stand on his back pulling the braids tight.

She was choking him with his own hair! She fought with the viciousness of Hard Meat,the intellegence of a Queen,and the strenght of an ooman male! This was an exciting,new battle opponent! He stared shaking his mane viciously,but she didn't relent. He ran backwards and slammed agianst the wall. She leapt above him. She still clung to two of his braids which she drew taunt creating a bow like stength to stand at the crown of his head with.

"Look at what you did to my fuckin' bed!"she bellowed.

So that was what he tore earlier. He swiped his great arm above him to knock her legs out from under her. She just jumped it like a jump rope. So he grabbed the same braids she had and jerked her foreward. She fell and he kicked her on her way down. She landed in the remains of her 'bed'. She scurried quickly away. He felt a great excitment rise in him like a cub of his first hunt. He chased her blindly,his only intent to catch her.


	10. Chapter 10

Quickie.

* * *

Alexa rolled into the latrine slamming the door shut behind her. It was reinforced for some reason,but that was the last thing on her mind as the dark hunter began wailing on the door. Every punch sounded like a bomb going off making her jump a few times. She knew she didn't have much time,the door was looking as bumpy as a proactive commercial and was about to give.

All she needed was a little time to recover.

She tenderly touched her side and moved the fabric to find her lowest rib visibly broken and the skin bruising rapidly. She rhythmical breathed through the pain. Thank god for adrenaline! Suddenly,as the door bowed in,an idea hit her.

His blood sured through his veins and screamed in his ears like laughter as he viciously pounded in the door with a renewed fire in his breast.

One more punch! He would have his prize! This thrilling feeling! He hadn't had it in so long,it intoxicated him. Even though he saw the glowing smears all over the door,he felt no pain as it splattered and flecked his body when he delivered the finishing blow.

The door went flying into the latrine hitting and denting the toilet. The door clattered to the side of the throne like a coin. He strode into the latrine. Looking to the opposite side of the felled door he saw the ooman smiling up at him curled up in the corner.

That's when he noticed what she had her hand on.

"Forgot to flush!"Lex said smartly as she struck the black button on the wall sending flames out of the metal throne.

He shielded himself with one arm as the fire bit at his skin and hair. He heard his prey scuffle away under the heat blindness. He stumbled out after her,grinning widely.

Lex ran back into her sitting room but stopped cold on the other side. She couldn't explain the feeling that suddenly came over her,but only as a need that had to be met.

She turned around bowing her head and arching her back she steadied her eyes on the dark hunter.

He stopped,listening sharply. He shook his mighty head trying to shake off the blindness. He heard the other Yautja approaching from the right. He turned his head to him,pretending to be able to see him,and growled threateningly. "You'll have your turn suckling!"he hissed at Da'rix-na.

"You're a fool! I know you're blind and so does she!"Da'rix-na retorted.

His vision returned more to him as he blinked,he could make out the young yautja now. He was unarmored and without weapon. This one would take no time to kill.

And the female?

He looked back in her direction,and to his surprise she had taken a dominant stance.

Da'rix-na approached the other yautja carefully,his mandibles clicking with every step. He could see the blood lust in the others face,but.."Have you regained your sight? Can you not see she is blooded?"

He felt his hair stand on end at this revelation. She was blooded also!? He had to see for himself...

The hunter took one step toward her. Lex's arms bowed out at her sides,she bore her teeth, and she yelled..no roared. From her very core it emanated,a deep and high-pitched wail that echoed throughout the ship.

Da'rix-na and the dark other were stopped in thier tracks. Did she just..roar at them?

He glared into the ooman's eyes,looking for and sign of fear or falter.

There was none.

His body relaxed as the warning growl changed to a light curious clicking.

Da'rix-na relaxed himself as well. Now his attention diverted to his little surprising friend.

The dark one walked over to Lex.

His eyes never left hers,and vice versa. He came close to her breaking the gaze only with a quick glance at the mark she bore. He did a double take and found himself unable to conceal his look of surprise.

"Who gave you that mark?"he growled at her.

Unmoved from her stance,every muscle in her body tensed and at the ready. She found herself able to say something she could not say before.

"_SCAR._" She spat the name out venomously at him.

The ship sat in absolute silence and stillness.

She assumed that they had heard of Scar before,then...

Alexa could feel the hunters staring holes through her forehead as if to see a cartoon or something playing in her head. After a while she got tired of it. Alexa relaxed her body a bit and walked around the new hunter,not turning her back to him until she was out of striking distance. She headed up into the garden.

Da'rix-na and the dark one looked at each other,mandibles clicking with curiosity.

* * *

:D Huuurrr...yay!


	11. Chapter 11

Huuur! Wordy-dirds!

* * *

Lex sat naked at the edge of the steam pool in the garden. She stared vacantly at the silk cloak Da'rix-na had given her so long ago. Delicate,nimble fingers traced the marring rips in the perfection that had been her only clothing. She hadn't realized how much she loved it until now that it was ruined. Another silent tear fell from the tips of her dark eyelashes on the darkly prismatic fabric.

Something was wrong with her to be this upset over inanimate objects. She had been away from other people for too long.

But...that wasn't the only thing wrong with her. She didn't know her own body anymore. It did things she didn't learn to do. It made her behave in a way she couldn't stop.

"What the fuck."she said wearily and brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. All of the thoughts and emotions and questions seemed to have become like a tidal wave. They recessed only to return a 1000 times worse. And now she was alone,naked,hurt, and bed less.

It was doing it again...everything else became almost mute as she heard the two hunters walking up to Da'rix-na's bedroom door. She could hear their claws tinkling on the metallic floor as they approached,she could hear the shuffling of their braids...

Alexa covered her ears and shook her head. Why!? What was wrong with her!? Humans don't hear that well! She hunched over,her long silken black hair becoming a shroud,and let a few more tears for herself fall.

Da'rix-na and the other hunter walked up the stairs to the garden where he would be sure to find Alexa. A silent decision seemed to have been made between them not to fight.

The hunters walked up behind her. Lex didn't look back,nor did she try to hide her nakedness.

Da'rix-na diverted his eyes the best he could at the sight of her nakedness...again. He tried not to behave too awkwardly in front of the other Yautja. When he knelt down beside her he noticed the clothes he hand given her in her hands,ruined and torn. A sympathetic and disappointed noise left him before he could stop it. Da'rix-na mentally kicked himself.

A drop landed on the back of his hand as he reached to take the cloth. He looked at her in mild surprise. She was crying again.

Alot of species did it,including Yautja,but it wasn't a common occurance for most. But Da'rix-na wasn't like normal Yautja. "I'll find you a new one."he said blotting a sad tear away from her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It doesn't matter."she said with aggressive undertones. Da'rix-na's words were bitter sweet to her since she could only focus on the feeling of that other hunters eyes boring into her back. He was staring at her,she could feel it all too well.

Da'rix-na sighed. Oh well..her took the silk from Alexa and reached into his braids. He grabbed a beaded lock the held a hidden dagger. Alexa watched him as he cut the silk. It must have been a very sharp knife since it sailed through the cloth like water.

He handed her the larger of two pieces. "Arms up."he mumbled to her.

She obeyed half heartedly and he quickly tossed the smaller piece over her breasts and leaned over her to tie it in a knot behind her,very carful to not bump her bruised side.

Being so close to his chest now she could hear his heartbeat quicken. "_Pervert,"_she thought.

She wrapped the last piece around her hips and stood up without Da'rix-na's help.

"So you're the servant of an Ooman?"the dark one said sarcastically.

Da'rix-na growled,but had no desire to fight again. It would only mess up his ship. He would let that one go.

Alexa was a different story. "Shut the fuck up you cock-sucking,pussy faced,bastard son of a whore!"

His eyes flared open and he raged up to her menacingly,"How dare you,you worthless little chunk of soft meat whore!"

"You idiot! You're not supposed to use the same insult against me!"

He shook his mane vigorously in agitation then roared at her.

Da'rix-na stepped in front of Alexa,"Back off! You know that she's blooded! The elders would have your head!"

"I've killed every single yautja that has come to claim my skull. Many elders have fallen at _my_ feet in failure."He cocked his head to the side. "Do you think you could stop me nipple sucker?"

"If you're so great then why did we find you huddled up and hidden away like a coward?" Alexa spit at his feet,an odd rage building in her chest. "What a pathetic death!"

He clenched his fists and growled deeply. Damn softmeat had him..he glared into her golden eyes.

Alexa looked at him,now in the light. Glaring into his eyes..his facial features..he looked like Scar. He was darker and..well everything was different,but at the same time,everything was the same.

Her eyes filled with hot angry tears,_"You fucked up everything I had and cared about!"_

With that she stormed off again.

After she was gone Da'rix-na addressed the tall,dark one. "So you're Moka,eh? The reaper of Elder blood?"

"Yes."he responded.

"Don't_ ever _lay your hand on the girl again or I'll kill you."Da'rix-na said boldly.

Moka had a sarcastic little laugh,"Very well.."

Da'rix-na placed his hand firmly on Moka's shoulder."My name is Da'rix-na and this is my ship."

Moka looked at Da'rix-na's hand on his shoulder..then punched him in the face.

* * *

Moka doesn't like to be touched.. X3


End file.
